


Holmes For The Holidays

by heartsdesire456



Series: 25 Days of Fandom [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot of Greg Lestrade's holiday visit to Mr. and Mrs. Holmes's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> The title is TERRIBLE, I know, lmao!
> 
> This fic has basically no plot. I don't even read/write this fandom anymore (I only did for a VERY short while a few years back), but owed my wifey a Mystrade so here it is!

Greg slid past Mrs. Holmes and put a hand on her hip to help her balance. “Careful, Mum, don’t wanna slip there,” he said, winking as he passed her. “Far too lovely of a jumper to spill cider on it,” he said and Mrs. Holmes tittered.

“Oh Greg, you’re such a charmer,” she said, flapping a hand at him. “Myc, I cannot believe you never brought your lovely man here to meet us before now!” 

Mycroft sighed. “My name is _Mycroft_. It is the name you wrote out on my birth certificate. How is it that you and father are the only ones who refuse to use it?”

Greg raised an eyebrow. “I call you Myc all the time, Love. You never seem bothered by me saying it.”

“Yes, well, you didn’t name me,” Mycroft argued petulantly. 

Mrs. Holmes tutted. “Such attitude,” she chastised, running a hand over Mycroft’s shoulders.

Sherlock smirked from across the table. “Yes, Brother dear, do mind your manners-“

“Oh like you’re one to talk-“

“I don’t whine about my name-“

“They don’t call you ‘Sherl’, now do they?”

Greg snickered, looking at Mrs. Holmes. “You know, I’ve got two girls. They bicker just the same as mine do, but mine are children.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Your girls are probably far more mature than my adult boys,” she said and both Mycroft and Sherlock gave her offended looks. 

Greg leaned towards her, speaking in a mock whisper. “They pout about the same, as well.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Gregory, my dear, could you possibly remember that I do have the option of divorce?” he warned.

Mr. Holmes gasped, nearly dropping the apple he was peeling. “Mycroft! Have you gone and got married without telling us?” he demanded.

His wife chuckled. “No, Darling, Greg hasn’t proposed yet, he’s planning to after dinner,” she explained with a fond smile.

Greg rolled his eyes. “Can nobody at least _pretend_ I’m not predictable to you lot?”

“No,” Mycroft and Sherlock said in unison and Mr. Holmes chuckled, giving Greg a comforting smile.

“Oh don’t be too bothered, Son. It’s just a thing you get used to around these three,” he said, shaking his head. “It gets a bit old being the only totally normal one of the lot. Thank God the other one is like me.” 

Greg chuckled along, stirring the gravy Mrs. Holmes was cooking. “What other one?” he asked offhandedly. 

Mrs. Holmes looked at him curiously. “Our other son, he means.”

Greg dropped the spoon. “Other _son_?! There’s another one?” he asked, looking at Sherlock and Mycroft in shock.

Mr. Holmes rolled his eyes and laughed and Mrs. Holmes glared, putting her hands on her hips. “Sherlock, Mycroft, you never mentioned your _brother_ to Greg?” she chastised.

Sherlock gave her an innocent smile. “Well, to be honest, Mummy, I didn’t even know his name was Greg until he and Mycroft were already shagging-“

“Don’t be crass,” she interrupted, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, how I could have two such horrid little boys.”

“Mummy, I am over forty years old, I am not a ‘little boy’,” Mycroft argued, glaring at her.

She just shushed him with a wave of her spoon. “You haven’t even mentioned your baby brother to your partner, you do not get to speak right now,” she said and he gave her an affronted look. She turned to Greg. “My youngest son, Sherrinford, he lives in America. He’s got a wife and two little ones. He’s a writer,” she explained. She glared at her sons. “Honestly, you don’t even mention your other brother to your friends-“

“Because he’s boring,” Sherlock droned, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know what you see in him.”

Mycroft nodded. “Yes, I’m rather surprised you didn’t get rid of him as soon as you saw he was going to be…. Average.” He muttered the last word as if it was a rather distasteful word.

Mr. Holmes chuckled. “Oh you two. Your brother’s a nice boy. Much more agreeable.”

Greg hummed. “Darn, it’s a shame I didn’t meet that one, might be less insulting than mine is,” he teased and Mr. and Mrs. Holmes laughed even though Mycroft gave him a flat look and Sherlock made a face like he was going to gag. Greg walked around the table and kissed the side of Mycroft’s head. “I’m just teasing, Love. You know I like your smarts, even if you’re mean to me sometimes.”

Mycroft chuckled softly. “Yes, because I’m regularly ‘mean’ to you.”

Sherlock shrugged. “Well you are, it’s only natural, he’s an idiot,” he said simply and Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, because you have a handsome partner waiting on you back in London,” he mocked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes “Lovers are so useless. Really, no idea how you put up with the constant stupidity.”

Mycroft gave him a dark smile. “At least my two best friends aren’t an assassin and an adrenaline junkie.”

“No, your lover is just a _police officer_. At least I get to have fun with my friends. You don’t have any friends besides Greg, and he’s only with you because he couldn’t get anybody better to shag him as old as he is-“

“Again with such crassness,” Mrs. Holmes interrupted, glaring at Sherlock. “It’s Christmas. Go play with your Goddaughter,” she complained and Sherlock grimaced.

“I never agreed to that, by the way-“

“You didn’t have a choice in the matter,” Greg teased. “Face it, you like babies, and babies like you.”

Sherlock stood up with a huff. “Yes, well, they’re not boring like the adult humans,” he grumbled as he slunk through to the living room where Mary and John and their daughter were. It was adorable, really, how well Sherlock got on with a baby compared to how terribly he got on with other adults. 

Greg leaned back so he could see through the doorway. “Oi! While you’re at it go tell mine to get their skinny bums in here before they freeze,” he called, but Sherlock just glared over his shoulder. 

Mycroft chuckled and sighed as he stood up. “No worries, my dear, I’ll go get them.” Greg caught him on his way past and gave Mycroft a small kiss.

“Thanks, Love.”

“Anything for you, Gregory,” he said and Greg just grinned as Mycroft left, winking when he caught Mrs. Holmes’s eye.

She just chuckled and patted his arm on the way past.


End file.
